Wonderweiss Margela
Summary Tier:7-E Name: Wonderweiss Margela, Arrancar #77 Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Modified Arrancar Age: Unknown (Around three months old after transformation into an Arrancar) Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated Ukitake with a surpirse attack and also defeated Bankai Kensei off-panel) | Possibly Town level+ Range: Extended human melee range with sword, several meters with Cero Speed: Hypersonic+ (Matched Kensei) | At least Hypersonic+ Durability: Town level (Withstood Bankai Kensei's attacks) | Town level+, regeneration also makes him difficult to kill Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman'' Striking Power: At least '''Class GJ+, possibly Class KT | Class KT+ Stamina: Considerably High (Could fight Mashiro, Kensei and Yamamoto, one after another in succession) Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Extinguir Intelligence: Below average limited intellect (all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed to enhance his power) Weaknesses: He is stripped of speech, memory, intelligence and even the capacity for reason itself Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Pseudo-Flight -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can emit powerful sound shockwaves -Dimensional Travel (using Garganta) -The ability to use Resurrección (which releases an Arrancar's true power) After Resurrección: -Flame Sealing (can seal flames with City level potency) -Regeneration (Low-level) -Can grow additional multiple arms Key: Base | Resurrección Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hierro' (Steel Skin): A defensive Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. The strength of an individual's Hierro is proportional to their spiritual power. Wonderweiss' Hierro is quite strong as he can take a beating and being thrown into buildings with extreme force without being fazed. ⦁'Cero' (Hollow Flash): This technique fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Wonderweiss can generate a purple Cero from his mouth. ⦁'Bala' (Hollow Bullet): This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. Wonderweiss' Bala is pink. ⦁'Garganta' (Black Cavity): A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Wonderweiss is able to move between worlds using this technique. ⦁'Vagido' (Child's Wail): Wonderweiss can emit a loud, banshee-like battle cry that shattered Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, as well as countered Mashiro's Cero. With his battle cries he seems to be able to control Hooleer, a giant hollow. '-Zanpakutō: Extinguir' (Prince of Extinguished Flames): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. An Arrancar's primary weapon is the same as a Shinigami's, but unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, the blade is an embodiment of the Hollow's power. In its sealed state, Wonderweiss' Zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. :▪Resurrección (Returning Blade): Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a Zanpakutō. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. The release command of Extinguir is unknown. After releasing, Wonderweiss becomes a somewhat mutated version of himself. His shoulders and thighs grow significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs are also altered in size, being much skinnier than before. There are five holes in his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle. His face is covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seems to make his eye sockets hollow. :'-Resurrección Special Ability': As the only Modified Arrancar in existence, Wonderweiss was made with the sole purpose of nullifying Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō abilities. ::'-Ryūjin Jakka Seal': The main ability of Wonderweiss is to "Seal" the power of Ryūjin Jakka, so that all new flames would be sealed within the blade and all the flames already produced are sealed within Wonderweiss himself, so long as he lives. Should he die, the flames he sealed within himself burst out in an explosion. In exchange for this ability, his speech, memory, intelligence, and reason were discarded. ::'-High-Speed Regeneration': Even after having half of his mid-section destroyed, Wonderweiss is able to easily regenerate from the damage. ::⦁'Centurion' (Hundred Wondrous Imperial Hands): From his back and shoulder, Wonderweiss is able to produce multiple large arms that can stretch to long lengths. He can manipulate the arms individually or all at once. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters